fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayman + Despicable Me: Operation: Espionage (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Rayman + Despicable Me: Operation: Espionage written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Despicable Me". Plot (In the forest, on a prison-type area, many Livingstone guards walk around the prison to watch over the prisoners in the cages) *Livingstone Guard #1: Boys, make sure that the Magician doesn't escape and keep an eye on him. *Livingstone Guard #2: We got it mate. We got our eyes on him. *Livingstone Guard #3: No magic tricks for nothing. *Livingstone Guard #1: I bet he doesn't try to run off and do something dirty like last time when he blow up that museum. (In the maze of the prison, the livingstone guard walk into the hallway to patrols the area) *Toad: *try to break the cage* *Livingstone Guard #1: Quiet! *Toad: *growls* *Livingstone Guard #4: Hey man, one of the cages have been opened up. One of the crime chase stealers are trying to break into the fort. *Livingstone Guard #2: Those Livingnumbskulls, i'll chase them on the loose when i get my hands on them. *Livingstone Guard #4: I have been respected for this world. But those meanies were trying to bully me ever since i arrested them. *Livingstone Guard #2: Hey, someone must have break out loose! *Livingstone Guard #3: There is a theft in there. *Livingstone Guard #2: Where did the theft go? *Livingstone Prisoner #1: *shoot the livingstone guard* *Livingstone Guard #1: What the hell? *Livingstone Prisoner #1: Looking for this? *shoot the livingstone guard* *Livingstone Guard #2: This prisoner is trying to escape! *Livingstone Guard #5: Stop that livingstone! *Livingstone Prisoner #1: *throw a bomb at the floor* Ha ha ha! You can't get away! *Livingstone Guard #6: Get back here! *Livingstone Prisoner #1: *shoot on three cages to make his friends escape* *Livingstone Prisoner #2: Let's get outta here! (A limbless hero appears, knocking two livingstone prisoners on the ground) *Livingstone Prisoner #3: Hey, who goes there? *Rayman: Well well well, someone forgot to invite us to the battle. *Livingstone Prisoner #3: Rayman! *Rayman: Take this! *punch the prisoner* *Livingstone Prisoner #4: Come over here limbless. I got something for you. *Rayman: *slap the livingstone prisoner* Friends, get them! *Globox: Flappa-flappa doo! *Barbara: Yeah! *Grand Minimus: Late to the party, huh? *Rayman: Alright, now kick the rest of the livingstones back to their cages. *Globox: You got it buddy. *Barbara: *run and knock every livingstone prisoner out* *Grand Minimus: Kung-fu chi! *shoot magic balls and blast the livingstone prisoners to their cages* *Rayman: *use his hands to knock the livingstone prisoners back to their cages* *Livingstone Prisoner #1: *throw the coin to the button and release all the prisoners out* *Livingstone Guard #1: What the heck? These prisoners are trying to escape! *Livingstone Guard #2: Take them back to the cages! *Rayman: We're on our way guards! *Globox: *roll and punch the livingstone prisoner* *Grand Minimus: *use his magic blast on the Livingstone prisoners* *Rayman: *jump and slam on the livingstone prisoners* *Barbara: *punch and kick the livingstone prisoners* *Rayman: They're heading into the woods. No one is leaving the place behind. *Globox: Gotta stop them! *Rayman: *use his hands to slap the livingstone prisoners out* *Globox: *roll the livingstone prisoners over* *Barbara: *cut the cages off* Oops, sorry. *Rayman: Ready or not, my big hand is about to hit all of you guys! *Livingstone Prisoner #1: Uh oh, gotta go back! *Rayman: Come back here! *Livingstone Prisoner #2: Oh god no. *Globox: *slam the second livingstone priosner* Frog slamma! *Grand Minimus: One more round and we're done! *Rayman: Let's rock the show. *Livingstone Prisoner #3: Attack! *Barbara: *slam on the ground* *Globox: Fun fun fun! *Rayman: They're leaving the prison? No way, not on my watch. *Grand Minimus: Let's take it all back. *Rayman: Cowabunga! *Globox: *heap bump to the livingstone prisoner* *Barbara: *throw bombs at the livingstone prisoners* Boo-yah! *Grand Minimus: Oh, we got a big guy trying to escape. *Rayman: There he goes! (A Giant Minotaur is running all around the prison zone, breaking his way out) *Giant Minotaur: *roar* *Grand Minimus: After the Minotaur! *Rayman: He's not leaving without a photo taken! *Giant Minotaur: *smash the gate and throw the boxes on the trees by roaring* *Globox: I'm going to get the monster out. *Grand Minimus: Bring it back here, It's no big deal. *Barbara: We'll beat him and lock him up with more chains. *Giant Minotaur: The limbless hero. I'll crush him with my fist. *Rayman: Over here big boy. We got something for you. *Giant Minotaur: *roar at Rayman* *Rayman: Man, your breath stinks! Didn't you brush your teeth last night? *Giant Minotaur: *growls* *Rayman: Wow, so you have been stuck in this prison for 2 years. *Giant Minotaur: I'm going to tear you apart like a napkin. *Rayman: You look like a big killing machine. Have you ever bump a bull fighter in your life? *Giant Minotaur: Enough is enough! Time to fight. *Rayman: Bring it on big bad boy. *Giant Minotaur: *roar and smash Rayman* *Rayman: *dodge the punch* Miss me. *Giant Minotaur: You tiny float man! *smash the rocks* *Rayman: Ha ha, you can't hit me. *Giant Minotaur: *roar loud* *Globox: Don't worry Rayman, we're coming! *Rayman: Globox, Barbara, come along. I need a back up to beat this monster up. *Giant Minotaur: No friends. Only you! *punch Rayman to the tree* *Rayman: That was underwhelming. *Globox: *throw a rock at the giant minotaur* Come on! We can fight. *Giant Minotaur: You throw a rock on my head?! *Globox: He's about to get furious. *Giant Minotaur: *roar at the heroes* *Barbara: Another animal monster to hunt! *Grand Minimus: Coming right up. *Rayman: *get up* I am the mighty Rayman! *Globox: *throw a big rock at the Giant Minotaur* *Giant Minotaur: *growls at Globox* *Globox: Uh oh, he's going to get angry. *Giant Minotaur: I'm going to squish you! *Barbara: Not this time! *throw a axe at the giant minotaur's belly* *Giant Minotaur: *roar in pain* *Barbara: Ha! Have fun having a little pain in your body. *Giant Minotaur: *take the axe in his belly and throw it to the tree* *Barbara: That was my axe! Silly beast, i got your payback coming. *Giant Minotaur: *smash the ground* *Rayman: *punch the Minotaur's belly* *Globox: *kick the Minotaur's leg* *Giant Minotaur: *growls* *Grand Minimus: *shoot magic balls at the minotaur's belly* *Giant Minotaur: That tickles me NOT! *Rayman: I'm going to give you the biggest punch in the world. *punch high on the minotaur's face* *Giant Minotaur: *go high and crash to a bunch of logs* *Rayman: Yeah! *Globox: Boom! That's what we're talking about. *Rayman: Oh yeah, we won. Uh huh, who's number one now? *Globox: That guy stinks. *Barbara: He's nuts. *Grand Minimus: We have done great. *Rayman: That's all the prisoners kicked and defeated. *Globox: What are we going to do with this big one? *Rayman: He should stay dead. *Grand Minimus: I'll say we'll stop beating this dead horse and just move on with our lives. *Rayman: There's nothing to catch up. Look like we're done for the day. *Globox: No more rescuing people or nothing. *Rayman: We all need a break you guys. Let's all go to the teensis village for a little celebration. *Globox: Or have a little fun. *Barbara: *grab the axe* My axe isn't broken. *Rayman: Are you starving for a big snack? *Globox: Yes. I want to eat! How about some plum juice? *Rayman: That's a drink. Let's go to the teensis village and take a look. *Barbara: I'm going to get myself a cup of fruit punch. *Rayman: We are a group of friends that fight those nightmares back and fourth. *Globox: We'll never give up on anything. *Barbara: What a wrap-up. *Grand Minimus: It been a good day for us. *Rayman: I'll be beating like a punching bag. *Globox: And fly to the hill. *Barbara: Who knows? (Far away, the Time Washing Machine warps as two Rabbids pop up to take the grass and bushes off the ground) *Rabbid #1: Hmm. *spy on Rayman and his friends* Ah. *Rabbid #2: Ha ha ha. *he and his friend jump back to the time washing machine* (In another dimension in the road of Montana, a married couple is driving on a nice sunny day) *Husband: Look at the bright side. Montana has the good looking cities in the country. *Wife: Oh Tony, we would have been to the Land of the Shining Mountains by now. *Tony: Sarah, going to the Shining Mountains make me wanna shine in the sky. *Sarah: I never seen a place like the Grand Canyon before. *Tony: We should go to a forest. It's really warm out here just like a jungle. *Sarah: Didn't we set up for camp? *Tony: We didn't set up camp for vacation. Let's just check out the forest. *Sarah: I wonder what the forest looks like. (Tony and Sarah park the car to the tree as they leave the car to walk to the forest) *Sarah: Is it more like a jungle? *Tony: It looks like a jungle. But it has short trees like pines. *Sarah: What are those footprints? *Tony: Look like rabbit footprints. MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff